Captured
by Naruto7771
Summary: Naruto is a prince whose one desire is to escape his palace. When he receives the opportunity, he takes it. However, he angers some pirates when he buys and eats a valuable 'demon' fruit. What'll Naruto do when caught up in several sticky situations? Read to find out! (SasuNaru, KakaIru, ItaDei, Piratefict, Shonen-ai, yaoi, other couples, maybe later mpreg (idk), etc.) *Read A/N
1. Demon Fruit

**Captured**

**Warning: SasuNaru, KakaIru, maybe mpreg (idk), yaoi, Shonen-ai, &amp; other couples**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Chapter 1: The Demon Fruit**

It was a fine morning in the Nazikage royal palace. A young blonde male awoke from his slumber, ready for another boring day. As the blonde teen changed his clothes, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He stated once he was dressed and the person he was expecting came in.

"Naruto, your tie is improperly made. The King and Queen would have a fit if they were to see there son walking around dressed like that." Iruka started and went to assist Naruto in retying his tie in the proper way. He continued, "You need to be presentable."

The blonde rolled his eyes and said, "But, I'm tired of being locked up in this prison of a palace. I just want to venture off to see what's beyond it. Have an adventure like they do in books!"

"That's why they are stories Naruto. Everything is fictional." Iruka said, plainly.

"Ugh, Iruka-sensei no offense but you make the world sound boring."

The brunette got offended but then shook it off, "The problem is Naruto that the world is full of dangers like murders, rapists, and pirates. There's no need for you to want to go out if you are safe here."

"I guess your right," Naruto lied.

Iruka smiled, "Good now let's go see your parents."

They both exited the room and walked into the throne room where the King Minato and Queen Kushina resided. As the young blonde prince entered his parents gave him an approving smile. The blonde spent the morning with his parents, eating breakfast and such. When he was free to go, he ran off to his room. Once in his room, he changed into displeasing garments and left his room out through the window. He was planning on sneaking out out of the castle and spending the day around town. Successfully leaving the royal palace through the secret back gates, he ran off to enjoy himself for the day.

**(Time Lapse)**

Walking around town was a new experience for the young prince. He had been trapped in the castle for a very long time but had finally built enough courage to leave on his own. Not that he needed it, but it reassured him that he would be okay.

Just as he walked around he wasn't paying attention and ran into someone head on.

"Watch where you're going dobe." The man said, and began walking away.

The young, disguised prince became angry and answered, "Don't call me dobe, Teme."

The dark-haired man stopped in his steps and turned back, "What did you say to me?" He asked, picking up the young prince by the collar of his garment.

"You heard me, Teme. It's not nice to insult people when you've only just met them." The blonde stated, staring straight into the raven's cold, dark eyes.

The older man smirked and immediately dropped the boy, "I'm not going to waste my time an idiot like you."

The blonde noticed as the raven left a few people followed behind him, they all held the raven's faithful symbol. They were all pirates.

The blonde decided to wander elsewhere because of this, unaware he was being followed.

**(Time Lapse)**

Just as the teen entered the palace again through the back gate, where that connected to the garden, he found that someone had been waiting for him?

"Where have you been Naruto?" Iruka asked, very upset.

Naruto stayed silent but then answered, "You know around..."

Iruka almost broke, "What do you mean around? I bet you haven't been in the palace all day! So no more lies Naruto I saw you come through that gate. Where have you been?"

"Out. I've been out and about instead of cooped up in this stupid castle, okay? Happy now?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Yes," Iruke smiled, "At least you are honest with me and not a liar. I must be lucky to have such a fine young master."

Those words made Naruto feel bad for what he had done today. He knew that if he had gotten caught then Iruka would have gotten in trouble as well. He hugged the brunette and they both entered Naruto's room through the window once more. The person that had been watching Naruto was still watching him however he was now perched on a tree looking down.

**(Time Lapse)**

That night,Naruto slept restlessly. He had had a strange dream about the man he met that day, but when he awoke he didn't worry much about it.

"I don't even know his name" he thought to himself.

In the middle of the day, he asked Iruka to take him out with him to do the brunette's weekly grocery shopping. At first Iruka hesitated but then he said to the boy that if his parents were fine with it then he was too. Naruto bit his lip, he knew his parents would never let him go out so he lied to the man and said he had already asked them and that they had approved of his leaving.

Within a few minutes, Naruto and Iruka were on there way to the public market. As Iruka bought bread, Naruto enjoyed himself by smelling all the wonderful scents of the market. Not noticing, Naruto started to separate himself from Iruka and walk on through the market. He soon found himself in front of a small kiosk selling fruits for 9000 gold pieces per fruit. The young prince couldn't believe it.

The man working at the kiosk looked somewhat unusual as well, he had a mask on and it covered his entire face.

"So my child are you interested in my fruits here?" He asked the blonde.

Naruto almost took a step back but stopped himself and said, "Yes sir, why do you sell these fruits for so much?"

The man replied, "Well you see my boy, these fruits have demons in them. Each demon has it's own special qualities. You will get eternal power if you eat one the pirates say," the man looked sternly at Naruto, "Would you like one?"

Naruto thought about it. What if it was just a hoax? However, he did want power and special qualities, but a fruit for 9000 gold pieces? The blonde then asked, "If, if I don't get what you promise then will you reimburse me for lying?"

The man behind the masked chuckled, "Of course child. Of course."

Naruto gave the man the money and the masked man said, "Pick whatever fruit you want..."

Naruto looked at all of them and picked the orange one. The man chuckled again, "Beautiful choice, my boy, there is only one orange fruit in the world. Treasure it well and enjoy it." The man handed it to Naruto and the blonde boy ran off.

A raven then came up to the same kiosk and asked the man for the orange fruit. The masked man chuckled, once more, and answered, "I'm sorry but I just sold it to a young blonde boy. He knew nothing of the fruits and yet he was very wise and bought the most powerful fruit that exists. I wonder who he is."

** (Time Lapse)**

The young boy returned home later with Iruka and the groceries. Then Iruka stepped outside as the King asked to speak to his son privately.

"Naruto, where have you been?" The King asked.

"Places..." Naruto said.

The King sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright anyways your mother and I have something important to inform you of."

Naruto followed his father to his parent's bedroom where his mother was, she smiled at him.

Kushina spoke, "I'm so happy for you my son."

Naruto was confused, "What's going on?"

Minato, "Have you not heard the wonderful news my son?"

"What news?" Naruto questioned.

Kushina smiled, "Your engaged to be married!"

The smile on Naruto's face left and turned to anger, "What?! To whom?!"

Minato laughed at his son's anger, "To a Uchiha of course, you've been betrothed to a Uchiha since birth. I heard they have two children-" Minato was cut off by Naruto.

"Dad! I don't want to marry anyone! Especially not now, I don't even know them!" Naruto yelled.

Kushina tried to calm her son, "Naruto honey, please understand. This was decided long before you were born and-"

Naruto cut her off as well, "Why? Why would you take away my freedom like that?

Minato started, "Naruto," he paused.

Naruto spoke then, "You won't let me leave the castle and you won't even let me marry who ever I want! Why are you torturing me? Why are you ruining my life?!"

Kushina was now becoming upset, "We are doing no such thing. It was for your protection, so please calm down Naruto and stop this tantrum of yours. I will not have it."

Naruto started walking away from his parents frustrated.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore! I'm sick of you guys treating me like a little kid who always needs to be watched. I can do things on my own too!" Naruto yelled and ran out of the room in tears.

Time had gone by and it was almost midnight now. The blonde, young prince was crying in his room frustrated his parents practically given him away to another when he was still so young. Just as he got off his bed he saw out of the corner of his eye, the fruit the crazy man had sold him earlier. He remembered what the man had told him and smirked. He decided he would show his parents just how capable he was of being on his own.

Naruto snuck out of the castle once more and enter a woodsy area where a bunch of trees hid him. Being as quiet as he could he sat behind a large tree and took out the orange expensive fruit. He closed his eyes and bit into the fruit. At first he thought it had a peculiar taste but then he found it juicy and enjoyably. Once he finished eating his fruit he laid by the tree calmly until he felt a strange, foreign pain suddenly inflict him. At first he held in his screams but when he felt the burning sensation grow he let out a scream and saw the power the man had spoken of. He had almost like a red fire around him. Once the power was gone and the burning pain had left him, Naruto felt weak.

"So this is where you've been." A familiar voice said.

Naruto looked up to see the raven smirking at him. The blonde winced as the pain started up once more.

"What's wrong with you?" The man started, "You're not as wild as you were yesterday."

The blonde boy's lips trembled. He manage to utter a few words, "F-fruit...hur-ts..."

The raven understood the message but didn't know what to do with the blonde. He could just leave him there to suffer because he had stolen the fruit he had worked so hard, for years, to earn. He found however that it was hard to ignore the dobe who was suffering painfully because the boy had eaten the orange fruit and didn't fully understand the consequences. The pirate picked the boy up and took him to his ship. He had the medic of the ship check the boy and he heard exactly what he was expecting.

"He has eaten a demon fruit. He'll have to bear the suffering until maybe morning," The medic replied.

"What if the fruit rejects him?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto restlessly try to relax himself. The blonde was in the captain's private cabins. The prince was running a very high fever causing him to pant breathlessly. The boy complained of a strong burning pain which caused him to wail out a few times.

"Don't worry," The medic started, "There are no signs as of right now that the fruit will reject the boy's body. I'd be cautious though so we'll have to keep watch of him. Anyways if the fruit rejected him, the boy would just die."

The raven's jaw clenched and he said, "You may go medic, I will stay and watch him."

The medic was confused, "Are you sure, Captain?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied and the medic left.

**A/N: NEW STORY! I'm happy to have a new chapter story out :) I will be continuing Attack on Dragon &amp; The Futures of Our Past but I was thinking since Secret life of a teenage merman was over and done with that I would start a new sea adventure ;D This has kinda a one piece twist but don't worry it is NOT one piece all the way...no one piece character will show up...promise...So I hope you guys review, fave, follow, etc. Because chapter is done and on it's way soon.**


	2. The Captain & His Crew

**Captured**

**Warning: SasuNaru, KakaIru, maybe mpreg (idk), yaoi, Shonen-ai, &amp; other couples**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Chapter 2: The Captain and His Crew**

**(Time Lapse)**

It was now morning and the sunlight glistened through a dirty window causing the light to hop everywhere in the room. The light hit the blonde boy in the face causing him to open his eyes and awaken.

"Looks like you're awake dobe. It's been a pretty long night," Naruto heard someone say,

He turned to his left and saw the pirate he had seen last night and the day before. This almost caused him to jump. The raven tried to calm the boy quickly though.

"Listen, the fruit gives it's inhabitants strange powers we don't know what yours is yet so take it easy before you hurt yourself, others, and my ship." The pirate warned.

The blonde prince immediately became calm. He didn't want to hurt anyone or anything.

"Alright now let's try by introducing ourselves. My name is Sasuke, that is all you need to know for now. I am the Captain of this ship. And whom my do I have the honor of hosting here in my cabin?"

The blonde stared at the raven hesitantly but then said, "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

Sasuke smirked, "Why so formal? I am a pirate there is no need to be so formal here." He paused then continued, "Uzumaki you said? That is the name of royalty."

Fidgeting with his fingers, Naruto didn't dare look into the captain's eyes.

"So I have royalty on my ship?" Sasuke sighed loudly, "It is your kind that sentences, us, pirates to death you know. But last night when I found you on the ground I couldn't just leave you, or at least I thought I couldn't...I might regret it now," Sasuke said and started to walk away but was caught by a small tan hand.

"Wait don't leave," Naruto said distressed, "I promise, I won't tell my father about you nor your crew. I was just very upset last night and had quarreled with my parents. I ate the small orange fruit I had bought because I wanted to show them just how strong and powerful I could be on my own since they've always believed I've been weak. I wanted to powerful beyond human belief. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. I'm very sorry and I'll pay you for whatever harm or trouble I've caused but-" Naruto was cut off.

"Slow down Naruto your going too fast. Take it slower, " Sasuke said, "Now don't worry about paying me for anything, I think you payed enough with all the suffering and torment you went through," Sasuke started, "Anyways why try to get power so fast like that from the fruit just because had a fight with the King and Queen? You could have killed yourself by eating that entire thing. Or at least if the fruit had rejected you it would have but it looks like it didn't so you're very lucky."

Naruto hesitated but spoke, "Well my parents have always controlled how much freedom I was able to have. I would always have to leave the castle behind that secret entrance that no one knows about to be able to even just go out to the outside world. Ah, that being the outside of the castle. I've never been anywhere outside the castle up until recently. I ran into you, that day I had snuck away from the castle and dressed like a commoner so I had to act like one to be able to 'fit in'. But yesterday, they took away too much for me to be able to be alright with it. They had engaged me to some royal family that my father knew very well known as the Uchiha's and I have no way of getting out of it." Suddenly the blonde boy started to cry the raven didn't know what to do, "I just don't want to marry someone I don't even know. Someone I don't even love. My parents would just give me away to some family like a thing and expect me to be a good whatever to some family."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he flinched at the mentioning of the name Uchiha "Calm down dobe," He didn't want the dobe knowing about his family origins just yet, "I'm sure an arranged marriage won't be that bad. Anyways, with time, you'll get to know the Uchiha's better. I wouldn't worry about such a foolish family just yet. You have larger problems at hand," The captain whipped away the boy's tears with a handkerchief.

"You look too young to get married anyways? How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto answered honestly, "I just turned sixteen two months ago,"

Sasuke found this surprising, "Really? I didn't know arranged marriages could start so young. Maybe eighteen would have been fine because you would have matured completely but sixteen, that's very young. Your still practically a child. "

"Child? I'm no child. I'm practically an adult!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke smirked, "If your practically an adult then why don't you comply with your duties?"

Naruto answered, "Because that's what I've done all my life and I'm sick of it. I just want to be free to do whatever I want for once."

Sasuke laughed, "You have the mind of a child. No, the mind of a dreamer."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Your such a Teme," He started, "I bet you don't even know what it's like to be all cooped up from the outside world and never able to do whatever you want because your parents tell you so? It's just not fair! You stupid pirates! Always getting the life I've envied! Always having the freedom to sail away from your problems, to wherever you desire,yep that's you!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke noticed the blonde boy's eyes had gone from a cool aquamarine to a firry, ruby color. The captain knew the boy had no control over his powers but he was now angry to a point were he might destroy the ship of his powers were unleashed in the wrong manner. They say the orange fruit is the strongest fruit of them all. The captain tried to calm the prince but the prince violently grabbed the prince and threw him out the door, literally. Breaking the door, Sasuke now laying on the wooden rubble and looked over at the angry blonde. He was starting to lose himself to the the demon. Sasuke left to inform his crew of the situation. The ship's medic and the second-in- command came running back with Sasuke to see Naruto. When they both entered the room they found that a sort of transformation had already begun to take place. The prince had grown claws, fangs, and had what pirates called chakra flowing all around his body, formed into the shape of a fox. The, now, red-eyed blonde hissed and growled at the three ship members.

"Sasuke, you sure have a way of picking them don't you," The captain's second-in-command commented sarcastically.

"Not now Kakashi," The medic slapped Kakashi on the arm, "We need to find a way to stop his power from growing before he attacks the ship or someone on it."

Kakashi came close to the beast even though it hissed and threatened him, "I don't think he'll do much,"

Suddenly feeling offened, the blonde's skin started to peal off as two other tails grew out. He attacked Kakashi and threw him through the roof, making a large whole in the roof of the cabin.

"The idea's not to provoke him, idiot!" The medic yelled.

"Yamato," Sasuke started, "Try to keep him in one place if possible. I'm going to look for someone who can calm him down because obviously what we're doing isn't working."

The medic nodded and Sasuke left the ship in a hurry.

As Sasuke walked through the market trying to make his way to the castle, he came across a commoner also looking for Naruto. He was a brunette and looked to be around the age of Kakashi.

"So your looking for the blonde boy?" Sasuke said when he came up to the man.

"You've seen Naruto? Where is he!?" The man asked almost impatiently.

"Calm down, your just like that blonde little prince. Impatient and an idiot. Anyways he's over on my ship. If you want to go pick up your package go get him," Sasuke said sternly,

"You're a pirate? No way, you're too young." Iruka started.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you or worry about it for now. You might want to be more concerned about blondie." Sasuke commented.

Iruka's face turned pale and he ran towards the ship Sasuke had pointed to.

**(Time Lapse)**

Within a few minutes, both Sasuke and Iruka were on the ship.

"Follow me he's over here," Sasuke said.

Iruka saw it then, a large red fox-like beast that was now tearing apart the ship, "That's Naruto? But how? That thing is a demon. The boy I take care of is human."

The demon became enraged and roared a mighty roar, to threaten those around him.

"The prince bought and ate a demon fruit. He has now taken on the powers of a demon but must also suffer the consequences that come with it," Sasuke started, "Not only that but he ate the most powerful demon fruit of them all. Your lucky he's still alive. I would be rejoicing if I were you because if the fruit had rejected his body he would have died."

Iruka shivered at the thought, "Alright but what can I do about this,"

Sasuke then said, "Well demons like to feed off of a person's anger, misery, and sadness. So while we were talking about his arranged marriage and his freedom he became angry and transformed. I'm guess since he doesn't have control of his powers right now his emotions are controlling them so I was hoping someone he knew would be able to assist. He might be able to change back if his internal conscience recognizes you."

Iruka just stared at Sasuke almost in disgust, because he didn't even know about an arranged marriage but Naruto had told a pirate he barely knew about it. The brunette then started to cry. This caught the attention of the demon and his power started to decline greatly. When the demon's power had left him completely, the prince fell unconsciously on the ground.

Sasuke sighed in relief, "Thank goodness his power is now back in control," The pirate captain went and helped the unconscious boy off the ground and into bed again.

Iruka was still crying when Sasuke went over to him, "Why are you crying?"

Iruka sobbed, "Because the young prince would be so foolish as to trust a filth pirate! I've always taught him not to trust those he doesn't know but it looks like he can't even apply what he's learned."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's your own fault. He's never been face with any real problems so he's never had to apply your teachings. His parents coddled him too much and this is what they got. No, what they deserved."

Iruka stopped crying and said, "How could you say that? They love him!"

Sasuke's anger then grew, "That's a foolish remark. The question is not whether what they feel for him but what he feels for them."

Iruka also grew angry, "Are you trying to imply that he hates his parents?"

Scoffing, Sasuke said, "Not at all," He then continued, "All I'm saying is that it is wrong for a parent to direct a child's life as if they own him like an object. He should have the freewill do as he pleases. Trust me, I would know. I've lived a life close to that before and I don't intend to ever go back."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I don't believe you. You are just a filthy thief. That's what all pirates are, they're thieves. How could you ever understand Naruto's life of royalty?"

Sasuke grimaced, "Because," He paused then continued, "I was once royalty as well but asked to be disowned by my father,"

Iruka laughed, "Impossible, a pirate, royalty? Come on. That's not even a good joke."

The pirate looked at him seriously and the man stopped laughing, "Oh so you where serious...What family did you come from, of it's not a joke?"

The pirate rolled his eyes once more, "You would never even believe me if I told you. The truth to my past means nothing because it sounds almost like a fairy tail."

Iruka waited patiently for the pirate to tell the story of his past and so he did, "My father is King Fugaku of the line of Uchiha. I am his second and youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha. And my older brother is Itachi Uchiha. Any ways, I asked to be disowned because my parents wanted me to like Naruto have an arranged marriage with someone that I didn't know. They had also kept me in the dark, so to say, all my life. However, it was only me. They gave my older brother all the freedom he so desired. All I could do was watch him have his freedom. After years of arguing with my family, my father told me that at age seventeen I could have a boat and be able to set sail wherever I pleased and never have to come home again but I would be disowned if I left. And that is exactly what I did. I've enjoyed this past year destroying other pirate's ships, stealing their treasure and making it my own. It's actually very entertaining. But my father has sent out a group of soldiers on several ships to kill pirates and has categorized my ship as a one of many pirate ships on the list. My ship and crew members have some of the highest bounties-dead or alive but mine is the highest of them all. So no matter the country I am in now, I'm a pirate and I am wanted dead or alive, unless, I fulfill my father's sentence of and bring back a fine spouse my father approves of. Then he will take the bounty off of my head and I will be free to come and go from home as I wish."

When Sasuke looked over at Iruka he saw Iruka's mouth hanging open in awe.

Sasuke them said, "There is one minor flaw in my father's proposal though. My older brother is currently very ill and has no spouse. If he dies then my father has no other direct heir except for me."

Iruka then spoke, "You were correct when you said your family matters were very complicated. However, I don't think they are anything like out of a fairy tail."

"Hn," the raven answered simply.

"Kakashi," The Captian called to his second-in-command, whom responded quickly, "take care of Naruto's caretaker while I finish cleaning this mess up."

With a single nod, Kakashi grabbed his gun and brought it close to Iruka's temple.

Kakshi smirked under his mask, "Sorry I have to do this to you. I can't disobey the captain but if you want maybe we can meet again some time."

Before Iruka could respond he was knocked out by the bud of Kakashi's gun slamming against his head.

**A/N: Another Chapter! Omg I'm already doing better than I was with Secret Life of teenage Merman...I was such a wreck with that but now we have Captured and this is different anyways I hope enjoy this chapter and all good things to come same with the next updates of my AOT/SNK fanfict and Futures of Our past XD Thanks to those that reviewed! It really did help! I hope you guys review some more!**


	3. The Captain's Mother

**Captured**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Warning: SasuNaru, KakaIru, maybe mpreg (idk), yaoi, Shonen-ai, &amp; other couples**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**(Time Lapse)**

Groggily, the blonde awoke from his slumber with chains holding him to the bed.

"So your awake, finally?" The captain commented.

The blonde suddenly looked up and saw the raven standing at the foot of the bed on the other side.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked nervously.

The raven rolled his eyes and stalked with a key to the main lock, "Do you think I can unlock you now or will you attack my ship again?"

The blonde frowned but nodded, "Yeah, I'll try to control myself."

With that said, the raven unlocked the main lock and all the clashy, heavy chains loosened it's grip on the younger male.

As the blonde got himself out of bed, he had to step a twice because he felt the boat rock from left to right. Trying to get to the door, confused, the blonde lost his footing and fell backwards landing on the captain.

The blond rested on top of the raven for a second until he noticed how close there faces were to each other. Just centimeters away from a peck, Naruto immediately jumped off of the captain, turning red in the face. Brushing the dust off of himself, the Captain then stood up, smirked, and opened to door to leave his cabin's along with the blonde.

As the two walked up some stairs to reach the deck, the first think Naruto saw caught him by surprise. The ship was sailing, in the middle of the ocean. Seagulls were chirping away, hovering over the ship.

"What do you think, dobe?" The Captain asked the young Prince.

The prince smiled and replied, "This is my first time being out in the middle of the Ocean," The prince breathed in the salty aroma that the ocean water left in the air and smiled brightly, "Thank you...maybe not all pirates are actually as bad as people make them out to be..."

The raven-haired Captain rolled his eyes and replied, "Hn."

The two walked over towards the crew and Sasuke introduced everyone in his crew to the blonde - Kakashi, Yamato, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, TenTen and Rock Lee.

After some food, the two walked into the Uchiha's private study and started discussing certain matters that needed to be laid out. First, the Uchiha told Naruto that while he was on his ship he had to be amiable with the other pirates that were part of his crew and he had to dress like one for the time being. With that, Sasuke lent the blonde some of his clothing.

As the day went on, Naruto found himself growing fonder of the Uchiha and of his crew. The prince knew that some were a bit quirky but everyone had there differences. The blonde was by himself then, staring out into the ocean when suddenly a cannon fire goes off.

Sasuke runs up onto the deck and asks Lee about it but he's just as confused as Sasuke. Eventually the entire crew was scrambling around the ship looking to see if something was out of place or if anything a stowaway had gotten onboard. Right as the blonde looked out into the ocean again he saw something the Raven captain had missed, a ship was headed straight for this one.

The other ship was larger than this one and white, with some sort of weird simple on its flags. When everyone noticed the ship they didn't know where the ship would attack or if it would just pass by peacefully.

"What do we do Captain?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"We wing it." The Captain started, "Everybody get to your designated areas and do your jobs, we're going in."

Once the Captain was done talking and directing his crew he looked over at Naruto and said with a smirk, "I hope you don't get seasick easily because now is when the fun begins."

The blonde blushed lightly and grabbed and onto the side of the ship for balance. The Uchiha's ship sailed at an incredibly fast pace for what the raven had expected. In only a short period of time they caught up to the other ship.

"Captain?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke thought thoroughly about his reply and said simply, "Invade."

With that, all the pirates got there weapons, threw a plank to connect the two ships and started literally invading the other ship.

Once all the crew was on the other side Naruto looked at the plank and then at Sasuke then back at the plank. The Raven hopped onto the rim of the ship, bowed to Naruto asking for his hand, and said, "Prince's first."

This made the blonde annoyed because the Captain was mocking him. Sure enough however, the blonde grabbed the raven's hand and the two walked across the plank together.

"Are we looking for anything specific?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke smirked and replied, "I am however you are free to look for what pirates love most and take it for yourself."

This confused the blonde a bit, "And what would that be? Treasure?"

"Exactly. However, what everyone defines as 'treasure' is always different from person to person which is why I have my entire crew invade instead of just me...that would be selfish." The captain commented.

"Right," The blonde said nodding his head.

Right then he heard some screaming and the next thing they both see is Karin chasing a pink haired girl for her dress and purse.

"Come back here you pink haired bitch! Fuck, she's fast in heels..." Karin yelled chasing after her.

Naruto gave a small chuckle at the scene. Without realizing it Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and let it rest there.

The pink girl realizing this tripped on a plank and fell forward landing flat on her face. Karin jumped on top of and wrestled her for her purse and ended up ripping off her dress.

"Captain Sasuke!" The redhead called, "Now I have something to wear so I can dress-to-impress you-know-who?" She finished giving a wink.

Looking unamused the raven simply stated, "Alright just put what you have in the ship."

It was then that everyone's attention was turned to a lovely, dark-haired woman come towards them, with a look of disappointment. This made the captain smirk and roll his eyes.

"Well, Well, Well mother I never expected to meet you out at sea." Sasuke started.

The dark-haired woman smiled, "I was actually looking for you have ever my dearest son."

The blonde's and redhead's jaws hung open in astonishment and Naruto then said, "Wait let me get this straight, your his mother? Biological mother? How can this be?"

Sasuke then slammed a fist onto the top of the blonde's head, "Shut it dobe."

"See he can have such a nasty personality sometime...," The blonde stated causing Sasuke's mother to laugh.

"You have such a charming personality young man, might I ask for your name?" Sasuke's mother said.

Naruto drew a blank there and looked over at Sasuke who simply nodded, the blonde knew Sasuke wouldn't deny his mother.

"My n-name is Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of the land Nazekage. And what is yours if I may ask?" The blonde said.

The anger boiled inside the captain's body. Sasuke almost wanted to do a face-palm because he couldn't believe how STUPID this Dobe was. He had expected the dobe to at least know to give a fake but stating his real name and title...that deserved a face-palm.

After the blonde had stated his name and title, it had thrown the Uchiha's mother's train of thought off course.

But she was able to reluctantly reply, "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, Queen of the land Uchiha."

Sasuke's jaw clenched at the statement of the name 'Uchiha'. This took the blonde back for a moment as he replied awkwardly, looking between Mikoto and Sasuke making a lightbulb went off in his head telling him what was actually going on.

"So if you'd his mom...then Captain Sasuke is an Uchiha too..." Naruto said almost in a whisper biting his lip not wanting it to be true.

"Sasuke Uchiha what have you done?" Mikoto asked seriously.

"It's nothing mother. I have everything under cont-" Mikoto cut him off.

"No you listen here boy, this child" She said pointing at the blonde, "Is an innocent, young prince that has never even left his home before. I bet Minato and Kushina are worried sick about him! You have to return him to his homeland Sasuke." The raven-haired woman said.

"No!" Naruto interrupted there conversation by shouting.

"Why ever not?" Mikoto asked.

"It was the worst feeling, being locked up like a caged animal at home. I spent my entire life like that only until recently, so please don't send me back. I beg you..." The blonde paused then stated, "I know there's an arraigned marriage that's been set since before my birth for an Uchiha and I...I was wondering if-"

Mikoto cut Naruto off, "That what I came to talk to my son about." Mikoto looked over at her son, "Originally, Naruto was arraigned to be married to Itachi. However since Itachi has fallen seriously ill, your father thought it best that I find you to bring you home and marry this young man that you've already seemed to have gotten yourself acquainted with."

"No mother. I am not interest in ruling the land Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Then maybe Naruto is..." She said looking over at the blonde, giving him a soft smile.

The raven smirked, "He wouldn't rule even if he could because he's too gullible and idiotic."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke shrugged.

Mikoto then looked over at Naruto and asked, "Would you still be willing to marry my son, in replacement for my eldest son, if you ruled?"

"I'm honestly not that interested in living in a castle again. Now that I know Sasuke, I don't mind as much marrying him, but I can tell both of our hearts will always be set away from royal life." The blonde said.

Mikoto simply nodded and smiled, "You are so modest and sweet. Both of my sons could learn a thing or two from you. I hope that the two of you make a wonder life for each other, after you sign the civil documents I have."

"Civil documents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they are documents you sign to say that you went through with the marriage and you'll be legally and I guess official married, Sasuke's father has already signed the document. The only signatures missing are yours, Sasukes', and mine." She finished.

"If I sign this will father leave Naruto and I alone, even if we want to explore the world as pirates?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto nodded, "I'll make sure your father takes that bounty off of you if you marry him."

"Fine," Sasuke said and the two followed Mikoto to her private study and signed the civil marriage license documents.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this up...originally this was supposed to be posted Satuday but was down. Now that I have time however, I am able to post it :) I hope you like it! Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	4. The Captain's Brother

**Captured by: Naruto7771**

**Chapter 4: The Captain's Brother**

**Warning: **May contain SasuNaru, ItaDei, other ships, Yaoi, mild Shonen-ai, etc.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.

_**3-rd Person Perception**_

_**(Time Lapse)**_

After everything, the raven-haired Captain called his crew to return back to his ship. The crew brought back there 'treasure' and off they sailed towards a new destination.

Sasuke's face was an open book at the moment. It read, 'What the fuck just happened?!' The raven had just signed legal marriage documents committing him to a marriage with Naruto (Demon fruit dobe) all to get the his father's bounty taken off of him. When weighing everything in his head the Uchiha calculated that his father still got the greater advantage out of this than he. All this meant for Sasuke was that he had to take care of an idiot blonde for the rest of his life. He sighed loudly ignoring his thoughts.

Suddenly the Captain heard a strange noise and followed it, leading him inside the ship. As he heard the noise get louder, he later found that it was coming from inside of Kakashi's cabin. He questioned weathered he should go inside of Kakashi's room or not...he was more afraid of what he'd find than anything...it was Kakashi after all. He got over his few seconds of fear and barged into the room. What he found moreover angered him than anything.

"Kakashi, didn't I tell you to take care of him a long time ago." Sasuke said through his grit teeth.

Tied up with tape on a blind fold on covering his eyes and in his mouth, Naruro's brown-haired care taker sat on Kakashi's bed, half naked. Seeing his Captain, Kakashi almost panicked however it seemed that Sasuke had taken pity on him and his heart. Compared to Sasuke, Kakashi wasn't as young as him, but he wasn't that much older either. Kakashi's time for finding a mate was drawing to an end quickly though and if he didn't find one soon he would end up alone forever. This made Sasuke thankful that at least, even if the blonde was annoying, he had someone by his side now.

Rolling his eyes, the captain said, "Just don't keep him tied up like an animal. He won't love you back if you do. Oh, and be quieter." With that said the Uchiha left.

Right as the raven walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, Naruto found him and annoying asked him multiple times what he had been doing and where he had been.

Sasuke answered with a simple, "Hn," and went off to give his sailors updated coordinates to their next destination.

The crew was headed to an island country known as Suna. There, the crew would wander in continuous search for The Demon's Treasure. The Demon's Treasure was said to be the treasure, Captain Madara Uchiha, kept hidden somewhere so that one day, who ever found it would continue his pirate legacy as the greatest Pirate that ever lived. Sasuke hoped to keep his ancestor's legacy alive by finding The Demon's Treasure. However, it is rumored that the treasure had a deadly curse on those who found it because of all the deaths it took Madara to accumulate such treasure. Havbing a simple-minded, demon fruit-eating blonde as his male-bride, the raven didn't think there was much to worry about. The blonde might even come in handy if he learned to control his powers.

Sailing towards Suna, Sasuke became strangely anxious as he saw an unfamiliar ship approach his own. The ship's Jolly Roger was a red cloud. As the ship came closer to Captian Uchiha's ship he suddenly saw something fly towards the ship and yelled, "Hit the deck!"

A cannonball came flying and struck the wooden ship. After all the ship mates got back up, everyone ran to their stations, and started getting prepared to aim a target right back at them.

Sasuke gave commands and oversaw it all. Suddenly an unexpected hand tapped his shoulder and he jumped, he pulled out his sword and turned around to find that it was only Naruto. He sighed, "Don't do that ever again dobe. I could have killed you."

Naruto giggled, "But you didn't. What going on anyways?"

Sasuke sighed, "We're under attack. The other ship has just shot a cannonball at us. Stay low, listen to the crew members, and most importantly watch your back. Have you figured out anything as to how to control that power of yours?"

The blonde thought for a moment, then shook his head in disappointment. The Captain sighed saying, "Then do what I said. After this, we'll see if we can find a way to control it. It could be a great asset to not only the safety of our ship but to the safety of everyone including yourself."

Naruto was about to say something in reply but the Captain ran off, ignoring him.

As the two ships aligned, anchors were dropped, and boards were thrown across to connect the two. Pirates from the attacking ship invaded Captain Sasuke's ship without warning and soon enough a battle began amongst the crew members.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sasuke heard a group of unknown pirates say to Naruto, "Let's take this one back guys, he looks like he'd last a few rounds in our playpen."

Taking out his sword, Captain Uchiha fought back every scoundrel he saw. He had made a promise to protect Naruto, he wasn't going to handover the boy so easily to other pirates now, especially since Naruto was legally his.

The pirates however didn't stop in the pursuit of fighting for what they wanted. They were not hesitant to taking advantage if mistakes were made. A long, blonde haired pirate got his hands Naruto and stole him away as the Uchiha continued to battle the other rivaling shipmates. Bring the boy along, the unknown pirate looked over to his captain and smiled. As both he jumped across the ships with the other blonde in his arms, the long-haired pirate brought the Uzumaki to his Captain's study. Throwing the Naruto inside, the unknown long-haired pirate sighed in relief of no longer being burdened with carrying the boy.

"I brought him to you as you wished Captain," said the long-haired blonde pirate.

As Naruto turned his head to see who the pirate was looking at it was strange, because the person he thought he saw might have been a taller Sasuke. It wasn't until then that, he realized a few features in the man's face were different as well.

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked softly.

The Captain wasn't caught off guard by Naruto's question, in fact he ignored it.

"Thank you, Deidera. Your service to me everyday is what makes me want to wake up in the mornings and go to sleep at night." Naruto's jaw almost dropped as he watched the only other blonde pirate in the room's face turn tomato red.

The Captain then slowly made his way to this, 'Deidera' and they kissed intensely. At one point in between the kiss it was forced to be broken off because the Captain started coughing. The cough was rough and after a few more coughs the Captain fell to the ground and spat out blood. Deidera quickly helped his Captain up from the ground and made sure the man was okay. To Naruto, the two looked like lovers. When the Captain regained his strength and sat in his chair, he looked at Naruto, smiled, and said, "So this is the boy my otouto has taken for a wife. I'm not surprised. I guessed we had somewhat of a similar taste in our style of men." The comment made Naruto blush lightly.

"M-may I ask for your name sir?" Naruto said louder this time.

The Captain smiled and said, "It's Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He had last heard that Itachi Uchiha was severely ill. This made the boy worry, Itachi could see this and said, "Don't worry too much about me. I ran away while my mother left to pay a visit to my little brother. When she returns she'll surly find me missing, along with a note I left for her. I just wanted to meet you before I set sail again."

"Me? Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just leave it at, I have ways of getting information before the public. My little brother would never marry someone he didn't trust or find some good in. Believe me. Even if he married you in a rushed manner, I believe he has feeling for you." Itachi said kindly.

"Why did you run away?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My lover Deidera was a commoner and my parents didn't agree with my relationship with him. This was the only way our love could live on, until I die of course. But. I won't stop trying to fight death until the day I die. I'll sail these seas with the last bit of life and with him, cherishing every passing moment. This ship is actually disguised as a ship of bandits but I don't really care. As long as we do it together and have each other that's all that matters." When Itachi finished his mini speech he noticed Naruto sobbing.

"Your - l-love is so b-beautiful." Cried Naruto.

Right then the door was yanked open and in ran the other Uchiha, Sasuke. Instantly, he pointed his sword at Deidera and Itachi, who had his hat covering his face.

"Just hand me my blonde and no one dies." Sasuke said, seriously.

Out of complete silence, Itachi started giggling and from his pocket, he pulled out a Scottish pirate flintlock pistol. The gun was extraordinarily beautiful. 'He must have stollen it', though Naruto.

"You're the one that has the disadvantage here, Uchiha." Itachi said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What do you want with Naruto?"

"Nothing of much importance. He already gave me the information I wanted from him." Itachi said snickering.

This angered Sasuke and as I dove in with his sword, Naruto put his hand in the way just barely stopping him in time.

"Are you mental?! You could have hurt yourself, idiot! Never throw yourself in front of my target ever again." Sasuke said livid, but forgiving.

Naruto hugged Sasuke and didn't let go until Sasuke hugged back. Sasuke's eyes however never left the other two pirates is clear view.

"Are we allowed to leave now that you have gotten your information?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirke, behind his hat, and replied, "Are you in such a hurry to leave that you wouldn't even say farewell to your Aniki?"

"Aniki? My brother is at home gravely ill. Last I heard, he was practically bed-ridden, so how can a man like you walking around claim to be my older brother?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi put his hat back on his head and revealed his face to his younger brother. With a small gasp, Sasuke took a step back in shock. He mumbled something but it couldn't really be heard.

"What are you doing here aniki? You should be in bed, at home." Sasuke said sternly.

"Exactly what you did, only for a different reason." Itachi replied plainly.

"Hn." Was al, Sasuke remarked, as is eyes moved towards Deidera and then back to Itachi. Sasuke then added, "A pirate ship is no place fore a sick man. It's much easier to catch diseases on these ships."

"I know that. When the time comes, I'll face the consequences for my actions." Itachi answered and remarked, "I'm happy you've found someone to be with Sasuke. At least I know my little brother will be left in good hands before I die." Itachi said.

Itachi then turned to his lover, Deidera, and said, "We are lucky today Dei. We have the honor of hosting two princes on our ship, my brother Prince Sasuke of the land Uchiha and Prince Naruto of the land Uzumaki, As I was telling your spouse earlier otouto, Dei is a commoner from our land. From the moment I saw him my heart realized that it only beats for him..." Itachi said.

"Always so poetic with your words." Deidera said blushing.

Itachi then started coughing again. The coughing fit seemed to continue for a while. It wasn't until Dei got him a glass of water that the violent coughs died down.

"Little brother, " Itachi started, "I have one request of you."

Sasuke was quickly at his brother's side, patiently listening. The other Captain then said, "I want you to go back home and become King what would have been my place. I know I don't have much time left, but I would like what time I do have to spend it happily with Deidera. Please don't be mad at father, he only means well. If anything, continue to sail for the rest of this year and then go back to rule, but I only wish that you rule in my place and no one else. Please little brother."

This request was hard for Sasuke to take in. He bit his lip as Itachi pleaded for him to comply with the lofty request. Sighing, the younger raven got up and said, "I'll think about it."

"Sasuke-" Itachi started before Sasuke cut him off.

"Don't even try Aniki. At least I didn't say no." Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked and then said, "I almost forgot." He then tossed the gun to Sasuke, who caught it, "That was supposed to be your birthday present last year. I haven't seen you in very long time, so happy late eight-teeth birthday little brother."

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Thanks Aniki."

"I've heard some interesting information floating around though that may be of help to you and your demon fruit eating spouse." Itachi said.

Raising a brow with interest Sasuke said, "Continue."

"Their is a man named Jiraya that you should seek, he is one of the three legendary pirate sages. I heard recently that he was able to control a boy that ate the fruit of the one-tailed demon. The boy lived and he taught him what he knew about controlling the the tailed beasts. In a short period of time that boy went back Suna and became its King while having his power under control." Sasuke nodded his head as he listened to his brother's wisdom.

"Where can I find him?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Naruto by the hips and pulled him against his side.

"I heard recently he was in the Land Nazekage but was going to go to the Land Uchiha very soon." This reply made Sasuke frustrated, because either way he's have to go somewhere he didn't want to go and it would be another stump in the middle of his way stopping him from looking for his ancestor's Treasure.

"Thank you Aniki for the information. Now, get your pirates off my ship and we'll part ways peacefully." Sasuke said.

Chuckling, Itachi agreed. As he got up to see his brother out he said, "I almost forgot. A small word of warning to the both of you, there is a ship that carries this same Jolly Roger. However how I use mine as a disguise they are actual killers that are out to capture all the hosts of the demon fruits and use their power for selfish reasons."

After that was said, they all left only thinking about one more thing to worry about. All the pirates boarded their correct ships and Sasuke and his blonde said good-bye to his brother and his lover. The archers were pulled up from the ocean depths and soon the ships set sail again.

(Time Lapse)

"Sasuke, were are we going." Naruto asked as he tailed Sasuke back to his cabin.

Sasuke was quiet for a long moment but then said, "To the Land Uchiha most likely. It'll take several days to get there, but my priority right now is getting your power under control." The rest of what Sasuke said was lost in mumbles.

There was not her long pause, Sasuke broke the silence once more with a question he had been pondering for a while, "Naruto, would you like to keep things the same or keep it traditional?"

This question confused Naruto, "I don't understand what your trying to ask."

"Your such a thick-headed Dobe." Sasuke commented then said, "I'm talking about our relationship. Now that you are my wife, I might as well as acknowledge you as such. But, what I was referring to was more would you like to keep me as your friend or as your lover?"

This question took Naruto back a minute then he asked, "Why can't it be both?"

Sasuke sat on his bed and answered, "It's because friends can do whatever pleases them however, wives once they consummate their marriage, have to do as their husband say. Are you willing to trust me with your newly-found freedom?"

Naruto bit his lip and chewed on it. Naruto weighed his options thoroughly and came to a conclusion, that even if they only staid friends Sasuke would still have the upper hand in the pirate business. Consummating the marriage would just means that they would both get consensual sex and that Naruto would have to be a bit more of a wife to Sasuke.

"If I'm willing to give you my body our sexual pleasures, then how am I not willing to have a bit of trust in you to at least let me keep the majority of my freedom," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Then meet me later tonight and we'll consummate it together, since I'm not in an ill-mood. I'll be honest and say this bed isn't that comfortable but it's big. The beds in my house should be to your liking though, when we return to the Land Uchiha of course to find Jiraya." Sasuke said.

This caused Naruto to giggle before he left the room he shared a kiss with Sasuke, their first kiss. It started as just a peck, but then escalated quickly into tongues being wrapped around each other. When they parted only pants could be heard.

"When you agreed to marry me," Naruro started, "I thought you did it because you were told to. Now I'm not so sure anymore."

Sasuke replied, "It was an in between for me. You were useful to me in ways that wasn't other than being a wife that is true. In all honesty, I wasn't 'in love' with you but I know that I was attracted to you, physically at least. I wanted to know more about you and get to know you better. I still am getting to know you. Consummation is just something I feel, means being more than just a friend."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Tonight, then?"

"Tonight." Sasuke reassured Naruto and the blonde quickly left his Captain's cabin after giving him a peck. He would spend the time mentally preparing himself for what was to come later tonight.

A/N: I know it's been a long while since I've updated this story but honestly it's because of time and inspiration. I got my inspiration back as you can see and time seem to be on my side again *knock on wood* I hope you guys look foward to next chapter. There won't be as long of a chapter hold as this one, trust me. Let me know if there is anything you guys are interested in seeing as this story progresses. Thank you for all the reviews, likes and follows! Keep on reviewing!


	5. Consummation

**Captured**

**Warning: SasuNaru, KakaIru, maybe mpreg (idk), yaoi, Shonen-ai, &amp; other couples**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

(Time Lapse)

Naruto had been trying to avoid Sasuke for as long as he could before the raven found him. The blonde was huddled in a corner of the ship, in between barrels and wooden crates. As much as he tried to calm himself he just couldn't. The young prince was absorbing himself in fear and anxiety over what would happen later tonight.

As the day turned to night, Naruto heard the crew being called in for dinner. His stomach grumbled and he started have an inner dispute with himself, on whether he should go dine or not. He was suddenly caught off guard when one of Sasuke's crew mates came and squatted down in front of him. It was the man Sasuke always seemed to trust, Kakashi.

"Are you going to hide here all day?" The pirate asked.

"Wha-why would I be hiding?" Naruto muttered nervously.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and replied, "You just seem...like your trying to hide yourself...from a certain someone."

"If your implying Sasuke then you are greatly mistakened." Naruto blurted out. He regretted it afterwards.

"What? I never 'implied' I was speaking of the Captain. All though now that I think about it, you and the Captain are more than friends. Married legally, because of an engagement arrange before both of you were born." Kakashi smirked under the mask he wore. Naruto could see the outline of the smirk clearly and he hated it.

"How do you know that? I can tell by the look on your face you've know about this for awhile now. So be honest and tell me how you're related to Sasuke." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked over to the dining area for a minute to see the door closed, then took a seat and rested his back against a box crate. The pirate sighed and said, "I've known Sasuke since before were pirates. I helped raise him, just as I'm sure Iruka helped raise you. When his parents hired me, I signed a contract. At the time I dad been dealing with multiple hardship and losses, so I didn't read though the entire thing like I should have and just signed it. Sasuke grew very attached to his brother and mother. I taught him everything he knows so with time, he came to true me and my judgment."

Kakashi paused for a moment then continued, "I was told about the arraigned marriage when Sasuke was a baby. You were meant to marry Itachi but he was very ill even at the time anyways. I think the Uchiha's took away Sasuke's freedom because they thought Itachi would die before he came into power. In their minds, they needed to preserve their son so that nothing harmful could get to him. However, it seemed that excitement was what Sasuke wanted so he wanted to leave even if it meant becoming a pirate and having his ship and face plastered on paper for large sums of money if he were turned it. Since I signed that contract though, I can't ever legally leave Sasuke's side. That's how I ended up here, with him."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm getting kinda hungry now."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, stood up and help the blonde up to his feet. As they walked to the kitchen to get some food Naruto said softly, "Thanks."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and asked, "For what?"

Naruto replied smiling, "For giving me a reason to calm down a bit and have dinner."

As the blonde walked past Kakashi, into the kitchen, Kakashi stood there still a bit confused but then shrugged it off.

***Warning: Entering the M-rated zone***

(Time Lapse)

After Dinner, Naruto walked into Sasuke's cabin and began to undress himself. It wasn't until he was down to just his boxers that a comment by the other, hidden person was made. The blonde flinched at the voice when the other man said, "So I'm going to get a full preview of tonight's show before I actually do anything? I didn't think that was you're style dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto nearly yelled.

The blonde stomped all the way to the raven tried to punch him but found that his weak fists weren't doing much. The raven ran his hand through the blonde's hair. The hair was, even though spiky, was incredibly soft. The Captain's hand traveled to the waist, where he quickly managed to bring other arm around the blonde, and pulled him quickly up and against himself. As the blonde stared away, the prince grabbed the boy's chin and and pulled it up so that they met eye to eye.

The young prince blushed madly as he hopelessly stared into the Captain's face. Soon enough their lips met at first with a soft, firm kiss that later grew into a bolder and fiercer kiss. Naruto was a little taken back when the Captain started grinding against him. The blonde knew he was new to everything, however, every new touch and kiss from Sasuke seemed like a new addiction that he was adding on to a list.

Leaving bright marks on Naruto's neck and collar bone, the Captain continued to travel south on the boy's body. As the raven knelt down he let his tongue play with Naruto's navel. He could tell the young prince was holding back his voice, and very well for a virgin, but it wouldn't last for much longer.

The Uchiha quickly found his 'treasure' and licked his lips. The boy's boxers were now tight and a bit wet in the front. A large bulge had formed exactly where Sasuke had expected it to. When he looked up at Naruto, he saw that the boy was a bit stiff and uneasy.

Automatically, the raven took his hands off of the blonde boy's body. The blonde looked at him, confused.

"Sasuke?" Naruto nearly whispered.

The raven looked up at the blonde and said softly, "I'm not going to touch you, if you don't want me to at least. I-I'll respect our boundaries, however, I have a question for you. Has anyone ever touched you like this?"

Naruto quickly shook his head, no.

"I didn't think so. It's okay, you know, to let your voice out. To think, we hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet." Sasuke commented while getting up.

The raven then, started undressing himself causing the blonde to quickly cover his eyes. Once the raven was down to his boxers, he went to his bed and laid on it.

Naruto said, "Ah, Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious dobe? I'm getting ready for bed."

Naruto was a little frustrated by that answer and replied, "But what about-"

Cut off by Sasuke the raven said, "I don't want to repeat myself, idiot, but for your sake I will. I won't touch you like that ever again until you know, for sure, you want me to."

Tears fell one by one down the prince's face. He then whispered, "Then, I guess, I'll never sure."

Hearing these faint words made Sasuke look up, "How so?"

"Because, I'll always be scared of...'doing it'. I think it's brave of me just to be able to man up and say that I'm scared but I still want to do it. I've never experienced anything like what I have with you." The blonde said honestly, "For me, it's now or never."

Sasuke understood those words perfectly, 'It's now or never', was what he had told himself when he had left his life, as a prince, behind. The raven got up, off the bed, walked over to the blonde, and embraced him. The pirate mumbled an apology and returned to dedicating himself to pleasuring his sweet blonde.

The two passionately lip-locked and the Captain went back to repeating his earlier actions. Again, the Uchiha started grinding against the blonde, however, this time the blonde let out a moan. At first it surprised Sasuke, but then he remembered everything, and continued touching and tasting his little blonde.

Once the Uchiha was on his knees again, he saw that the boy's boxers were tighter and wetter than before. The blonde continued to mewl as the Uchiha peeled off the boy's wet clothing. Noticing he was now completely nude, the blonde tried to hide his nudity quickly. Sasuke stopped him in the process by grabbing his two arms and pulling ing them around his waist.

"You have a pretty body dobe." Sasuke admitted, "But we can't actually do anything if you're going to conceal yourself. This is what it means to be more than just a friend."

The blonde bit his bottom lip and with all his courage, he grabbed the hems of Sasuke's boxers and pulled them down as well.

"See it isn't that bad." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, "I'm a bit less reluctant about this, now that we are both bare."

Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde's forehead, "If I'm going too fast or if it hurts too much don't be afraid to let me know."

"Wait, it's going to hurt?!" Naruto almost yelled.

"Only for a little when I penetrate you." Sasuke answered honestly.

Naruto nodded and smiled a small smile. He liked Sasuke's honesty.

The raven led the blonde to their bed and let the boy sit on the edge. The Captain got to work as he kissed up and down the blonde's inner thighs. Letting out a loud grown, the blonde gripped the thick bed comforter tightly. The raven grabbed the boy's member and started giving it gentle strokes and slow-pace pumps. The prince whimpered at the mere touches. Sasuke found the results satisfying and pumped faster, occasionally letting his thumb glide over the slit. The young prince did the same thing only here and there a few bucks seemed to find their way. When the raven let go of the blonde's member, Naruto immediately lashed out at Sasuke with questions.

"What? What the hell, Teme?" Naruto cursed.

"Sh. I'm getting there, dobe." Sasuke replied.

Spreading the blonde boy's legs apart further, Sasuke got a good visual on what he was going for and decided to go with his plan. He grabbed the boy's member once more and kissed it.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Just do it." Naruto said.

The Captain took the member in whole. The motions and movements Sasuke's tongue made against his member, made Naruto utterly speechless. It wasn't until the blonde felt Sasuke's hands running up and down his thighs again he let out more uncontrollable noises. As the blonde felt himself reaching his climax, the raven suddenly hummed causing the blonde to come quickly. Naruto watched as Sasuke swallowed his cum and lick his lips to remove any remaining cum. The raven then got up then, walked over to his dresser, and started rummaging though one of the drawers.

"What are you looking for Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Getting something that'll help us." Sasuke answered.

Waiting in bed, the blonde crawled further into the bed and rested his back against the elegant pillows and headboard. Naruto was a little surprised to see the his Captain's bed this elegant, he had expected differently. In no time, the Uchiha returned with a small bottle in his hand. The label read: Clean Glide- Personal Lubricant w/ a scent of coconut. The label made the blonde chuckle.

"Turn around dobe and get on you hands and knees." Sasuke instructed, not understanding what Naruto had found so humorous.

Doing so, Naruto did as he was instructed. Catching the scent of coconut in the air, Naruto knew then that Sasuke had poured some of the lube onto his hand. He felt the raven get closer to his back end.

With lubed fingers, the raven decided to just go not say anything this time. Sasuke started sticking digits into the blonde's entrance causing the boy to squeal.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled, panicking.

"I have to loosen you up somehow, don't I? It would hurt a lot more if I just went in." Sasuke replied, calmly.

The raven's digits thrusted, curled, and scissored in repetitive motions, however, it seemed like the only reason the dobe wasn't loosening up was probably, because he was a stressed out virgin.

"Dobe, you need to calm down. It's, actually, going to hurt a lot if you don't." The raven said to his blonde kissing the small of his back.

Taken back by Sasuke's words, Naruto took a few calming breathes, looked over at Sasuke and nodded, confirming the raven could proceed. With that, Sasuke removed his digits and started to rub lube onto his member. Once he was sure he had enough, he grabbed the boy's arse firmly and penetrated his spouse's entrance slowly.

Naruto now knew the pain Sasuke had been talking about. Naruto felt tears stream down his face. Soon the pain subsided and Sasuke moved further, until he was all the way in. He stayed like that for a minute then pulled out and began to thrust. The first thrust was rough. Naruto's entire being jolted and his azure eyes opened a bit wider than he had ever expected them to.

As the raven thrusted into Naruto, Sasuke found himself in a state of difficulty when he was particularly looking for his blonde's sweet spot. It wasn't until one particular thrust, where his prince's threw his head up and moaned probably what would be the loudest moan of the night.

"Again, Sasuke do that again." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke thrusted again and the results came out positive. Sasuke decided to pick up his pace and went at it, in a repeatedly motion. Moving a free hand around, the raven grabbed the blonde's member and began pumping it to the pace of his thrusts. Naruto panted, moaned, and called fof his lover in between moans. He felt his climax nearing and blushed. He still wasn't very sure how any of this worked, all he knew was whatever Sasuke was doing to him was very intoxicating. With little resistance left, the blonde came. Panting heavily, Naruto kept still until soon enough Sasuke hit his climax and came inside of him. The blonde whimpered as the Uchiha detached himself from him. Cradling the small Prince, Sasuke rolled out the bedding and got Naruto into bed. Crawling in himself, the Uchiha tucked the two of them into the large and pulled Naruto close to him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sasuke asked.

"Better than I thought it would be." Naruto whispered back.

Sharing one last passionate kiss in bed, Naruto in a hushed tone said, "I love you Sasuke."

This caused the Uchiha to smile a small smile and reply "Good night, love."

Naruto blushed and nuzzled closer to Sasuke's bare chest, "Goodnight."

The two, then, travelled off into their dreamlands filled with memories of what this night had left them.

**A/N: I hope the people that were waiting for this chapter are satisfied :) I hope everyone reviews, follows, and favorites. Thank you! Btw question: **

**If I do make this an MPREG what should Naruto have (ex. Twins or triplets) and what genders should they or be?**

**if you could answer this question that would be great thank you!**


	6. Hermaphrodite?

**Captured by: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, Yaoi moments, mpreg, other couples, Shonen-ai, AU, etc.**

**Chapter 6: Hermaphrodite?**

(Time Lapse)

A glistening sun rose like everyone right day. As the sun's light flashed through the window, causing it to become bright in the room. Sasuke was the first to rise from his slumber. The raven had always been a light sleeper but he felt like he had just replenished all the sleep he needed. As he looked over he saw his lover, his wife, Naruto. The boy was still naked and asleep. Sasuke pulled the covers over the blonde, got up, put on a robe, and left to take a bath.

As the Uchiha tip-toed through the hall, he stopped abruptly when a familiar voice said, "So you did it. You took the poor boy's virginity."

Not looking over Sasuke kept quiet for a moment then replied, "Hn, I don't see why you should care. I'm not in your business Kakashi."

"It will be my business if Iruka finds out about it." Kakashi quickly replied.

"Then keep this matter to yourself." Sasuke cocked back.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "I don't want to start an argument between us Sasuke, but we aren't even sure what that boy's powers truly are yet."

Sasuke turned around then to face Kakashi and replied, "You mean the demon fruit powers? Of course we know what they are. You saw them for yourself."

Kakashi shook his head in disapproval saying, "Not that. Demon fruits give more than just demonic strength." Kakashi paused and said, "They give sexual strengths, appearance, and pleasures as well."

Sasuke was taken back by this and asked, "Who told you this?"

"Yamato." Kakashi replied.

"What would be an example of this?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"The way Yamato explained it to me was that if Naruto's demon was a girl then slowly he would become a girl too. He'd become more submissive, a higher pitched voice, he'd gain eggs instead of sperms, and he'd grow boobs. However if his demon is male, he'd become more dominant, all his fears would vanish after a certain amount of time, and his hard-headedness would become worse. Lastly, his demon could be a hermaphrodite. In this case, Yamato said, that Naruto would stay the same, but half of sperms would be replaced by eggs. He's be able to reproduce as a male. So Naruto would be half boy, half girl." Kakashi finished.

Sasuke gulped. He understood now what this meant. Looking at Sasuke's stunned face, Kakashi said, "I wouldn't worry about it for now, Sasuke. We aren't sure about what he really is yet, and for now the boy isn't pregnant."

Sighing Sasuke nodded, turned around, and walked to the baths, storing the new information in the back of his mind.

(Mini-time lapse)

Now washed, the Uchiha returned to his room when he found the blonde still fast asleep. Sittin on the edge of the bed, the Uchiha slowly pulled down the cover revealing the boy's naked body. Sighing in relief, the Uchiha found no major changes to his blonde's bodily appearance. It angered Sasuke that he couldn't tell if his blonde was changing sexually or not.

Azure eyes stared up at the raven, curiously, and so the blonde asked, "What are you doing Sasuke?"

Feeling a bit awkward, Naruto tugged at the sheets that Sasuke had in his hand. Making the raven release them, Sasuke said nothing. Trying to think of something else, the Uchiha came close the Uzumaki's face and started intimately kissing the boy. The two tips and tongues fought for dominance, however Sasuke easily won that battle.

Gasping, Naruto broke the kiss from the lack of air in his lungs. A rope of saliva connected the two as they panted. The blonde could see the lust in his lover's eyes. Just as Sasuke got closer to Naruto the prince said, "I can't. Not today Sasuke."

The Captain looked confused so the boy explained, "Last night was wonderful, but my back hurts so much. It'll only make it worse if we do it again won't it?"

Naruto reply only humored the Captain, "I'm not surprised you're in pain. You were so stressed out last night that I was worried you'd hurt yourself more over thinking sex than actually doing it. But yes, I guess I did forget to mention the after affect of it." Sasuke paused and said, "Why don't you take a bath and I'll give you a massage?"

"Really?" Naruto said a bit reluctant. "You've probably never given a massage to anyone and now that I'm in pain you're going to use me as your test subject?"

Sighing Sasuke said, "No, I have, however, my last patient wasn't s cute as you."

Naruto blushed a cherry red blush, muttering, "Fine." The blonde slowly got out of bed and followed Sasuke to the baths.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

Once the blonde was washed and clothed, the Uchiha changed his bed sheets and let his lover lie on his bed. Stripping his shirt off, Naruto was laying on his stomach so that Sasuke could massage his back. The raven got into the mattress and began working wonders. The raven's hands glided over the blonde's back, only stressing the points that he needed to pressure.

In no time, the raven had the blonde at his fingers tips. Panting heavily, the blonde let out a rough moan. His lover found this amusing and started kissing down the smaller boy's back. This made the boy moan more. Slowly undoing Naruto's belt, Sasuke noticed the tan boy was hard. Whimpering, Naruto tried to get his lover to stop but failed in the end. Stripping the blonde of all his clothing once more, the raven smirked and kissed his blonde intensely again. Naruto kissed back furiously. That's when the raven took his advantage, snaked his hand down to the boy's member, and grabbed it. The blonde jolted suddenly at the contact, releasing the kiss,but Sasuke pulled Naruto's face away from the scene, with his other hand, and got back to kissing. The raven's pale hand started pumping the boy's shaft furiously. This caused Naruto to start panting more than he had been originally. The blonde was waiting for the ecstasy. Resting his back against the headboard, Sasuke pushed his knees up, and put Naruto on top of himself. The blonde rested his back on the Uchiha's thighs and knees. Still pumping the boy's member, Sasuke watch pleasurably as his lover deteriorated himself sexually. The raven gave a small smirk. While still pumping lightly, Sasuke started to nip at the head and his tongue play with the slit. Mewling, the Uzumaki couldn't help the feeling his body was getting and the blonde came all over the Uchiha.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered, ashamed he had dirtied Sasuke's clean clothes.

"Dobe, there's no need to be sorry. I incited you, I was expecting this to happen." Sasuke replied, plainly.

Naruto smiled, "Teme, am I ever going to get better at this?"

"Hn, it's all practice. The more we do it the less it'll hurts and the more resistance you'll build." Sasuke said.

"Right." Naruto replied and rested his head in Sasuke's chest. The rave stroked the blonde hair rhythmically causing Naruto to become sleepy. They were both in the same problem they had been this morning, only this time Sasuke knew something that might impact him later.

(One Month Time Lapse)

A month had passed and the raven hadn't noticed any major change about Naruto. Sasuke since day one could tell the boy was very submissive, but none of what Kakshi had said seemed to a apply to Naruto, or at least not yet. It was one particular morning, however, that Sasuke noticed when he awoke his lover was not in bed with him. As he looked out the window, the raven noticed, that they were getting close to their destination. The area was starting to look more and more like the land Uchiha. He felt both gratified and displeased by this. Leaving his room, he went to go find his spouse.

After looking in multiple areas, the raven took note that his wife was not in his usually hang out areas. In a bit of a panic, the Uchiha went running from one side of the ship to the other franticly looking for the blonde. When he finally found him, the blonde seemed to be hiding in between a few barrels vomiting in a metal pail.

Standing in front of him Sasuke asked, "Is something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto looked away from Sasuke's gaze and kept quiet.

"You know you can tell me anything dobe. Don't be ashamed. Are you not feeling well?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde then teared up and tarted to cry silently, Sasuke pulled the metal can away from the blonde and embraced him.

"I-I don't feel well Sasuke." Naruto whispered with his raspy voice.

"You should be in bed then," Sasuke stated plainly.

As he picked up his blonde, he noticed Naruto was very pale. The raven made a mental note to see Yamato later and have him check out Naruto.

Tucking his blonde into bed, the Teme left to find his medic.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

After Yamato examined Naruto, he looked over at Sasuke, sternly and said, "Well, his vitals are all normal. As far as the vomiting goes," Yamato paused, biting his bottom lip, and continued, "It might be morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Sasuke moreover asked than stated.

"Yes, it's common amongst the early signs of pregnancies. What most likely happened, Captain, is that Naruto's demon was a hermaphrodite, and you ended up fertilizing one of his eggs, therefore impregnating him." Yamato finished.

With that, Yamato left. Sasuke was happy that Naruto was asleep, because he wouldn't know how to explain himself if the boy was awake. It was still hard to take in either way. Sasuke had never thought of having a life outside of treasure hunting, his ship, and crew. Naruto was quickly changing that. With what could be a child on the way, Sasuke felt a bit anxious for his lover to awake. He wanted to discuss this all with Naruto.

After a half an hour, Naruto awoke feeling better. As the blonde rose, he noticed his spouse was acting strange.

"Are you okay, Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sighing, Sasuke sat on the corner of the bed and Naruto sat back down with him, "We have something to discuss. Yamato came in here and checked you out. He said you were fine, however, it seems that the demon fruits powers don't just affect a person physically they also affect them sexually."

"What are you trying to say Sasuke?" Naruto asked getting worried.

The raven immediately embraced the blonde and said, "I just want you to know that this isn't your fault."

Naruto's concern grew, "What are you talking about? What's not my fault?"

"I didn't find out until recently that you might be a hermaphrodite and-"

"A what?" Naruto interrupted.

"A hermaphrodite is any organism that has the reproductive organs that associates with both males and females. Anyways, as I was saying, because you-"

"Why would you think I'm one of those?" Naruto asked.

"I was getting there. Look Naruto, your demon fruit can either be male, female, or a hermaphrodite, it's just the way things are. Yours has shown neither signs of being male nor female. However. it has shown signs of being a hermaphrodite. I didn't know it until recently but hermaphrodites can get pregnant by other men. Yamato isn't entirely sure yet if you are pregnant but as of right now that's what it looks like." Sasuke tried to explain.

Naruto looked down at his flat stomach and said, "You mean there might be a baby in here. A baby that the both of us made?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Do you even want one Naruto? Do you want a baby? And to start a family this young?"

The blonde gave a small smile and said kindly, "I'm alright with it, Teme, how about you?"

Sasuke thought about it and finally said, "I would have waited a few years, but if you are pregnant then I'm alright with that. We can take care of the baby together. Should we hold off on your training if you are pregnant?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and rubbed them softly, "Let's get a test done first and then we can think about the training."

With that said, that raven knew that he would have a lot in store for himself and that his treasure hunt may or may it have to be held off longer.

A/N: Hi everyone! I know I'm kinda early for this story but I got a bit of inspiration...I hope it works out for me...I should be updating almost all my stories this week so look out for those too :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! And tell me what you hope to see in the next one. Please comment/review/like/follow! Thanks you! all of you are so amaxing amd kind it helps during the hard time!


	7. The King

**Captured by: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, Yaoi moments, mpreg, other couples, Shonen-ai, AU, etc.**

**Chapter 7: The King**

The Uchiha's ships arrived just off the coast of Sasuke's homeland. The Pirates left everything in hiding like they usually did and dropped the anchor or the ship. Sasuke and Naruto left the crew to find a doctor that could answer some of their unsolved questions.

There came a point in their search, however, when the blonde stopped because the morning sickness had gotten to him again. Bent over, the blonde boy emptied his stomach of anything that had originally been in it. The ebony-haired Uchiha came up behind him. With a calm demeanor, Sasuke rubbed his wife's back. Once the two were set to leave again Sasuke picked his weary wife up and carried him to a nearby port town.

(Mini-time lapse)

As the blonde started to regain his strength, he fought with Sasuke to be released. The Uchiha wouldn't hear of it. At the market Sasuke spent some of his money on a mule. He picked his things on it and helped Naruto up. The two road the mule in search of a doctor.

With a dark hood over his head Sasuke over heard multiple civilians speaking of a genius doctor that lived closed to the palace. He bit his lip but decided to take the chance of finding this genius doctor for his spouse's sake.

The place they had directed to go was a small house, on the outskirts of the palace walls. When they arrived, Sasuke helped his spouse of the mule and tied the reins of the animal to a wooden pole so that it wouldn't escape. They knocked on the door softly. There wasn't an answer immediately but a young woman with dark hair opened the door and greeted the two boys.

"Good Afternoon, are you here to see the doctor?" She asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded in response.

"Do both of you have an appointment of are you walk-ins?" She asked calmly.

"Walk-in, ma'am, and it's just me." Naruto retorted.

"I see. Well, you're very lucky this is slow season and not high season. Sometimes Doctor Tsunade during, high season only takes people who make appointments because their are so many people in the office to treat." The lady pointed out then said, "But by all means come in. The doctor should see you soon."

The couple sat in the 'waiting area' quietly. As they looked around they noticed that it was an elegant small house. The furniture was made of velvet and beautiful dark wood. They didn't even have enough time for their eyes to finish wondering before they were called in to see the doctor.

Walking into the next room, Naruto noticed that the room was decorated like a child's room. The walls were as blue as the sky with a grayish castle painted onto it.

A blonde hair older woman came in to the room with and closed the door behind her. She said, "Sorry to put you in the children's room,my other rooms are occupied."

Naruto smiled kindly and said, "It's alright."

"Can you fill this out?" She asked Sasuke, who was sitting in a chair. Sasuke nodded and grabbed the clipboard, with pen and paper from her hands. He quickly started to fill it out.

"You don't look ill and you're not one of my regulars. Why are you here?" The doctor asked.

"Well you see, I think I have to explain something that happened a few months ago before we get on the topic as to why I'm here," Naruto said softly.

"Go on then," the doctor said listening.

Naruto explained everything about the Demon Fruit and how it had led him to travel with his spouse. He mentioned that after the two had been wed and had taken part in sexual intercourse, he had started going through bizarre changes.

"I think I'm pregnant." Naruto said softly.

The doctor said nothing. She took out her stethoscope and ask Naruto to unbutton his shirt. The blonde did and laid flat on his back, as she instructed. Breathing calmly, the blonde watched as she moved the bell of the stethoscope around his stomach. The blonde doctor smiled and looked back at the raven then said, "I forgot we didn't formally introduce ourselves. My name is Dr. Tsunade. What about you, kid in the chair?"

"Sasuke." Was all the Uchiha said.

"I want you to come here for a minute." Tsunade said and Sasuke did as she said, putting down everything. "Listen to this." She finished, putting the ear tips of the stethoscope into the Uchiha's ears.

There was a long pause then. The room was dead silent.

"Do you hear it?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, excited.

Dr. Tsunade smirked, "You were right when you guessed you were pregnant. Demon Fruits can do extraordinary things, can't they? Anyways, now that we know exactly what you have, I'll enlighten the both of you on subject of pregnancies."

Taking back her stethoscope, left the room to get some paper and a pencil. When she returned she explained in full detail pregnancies and wrote down some note for the two boys. Naruto now knew he had to stay away from certain foods and that some were just too disgusting to even consider eating.

Taking the clipboard and paper, Tsunade started to read the information and noticed that the last names were missing. As the two patients were about to walk out of the office, she stopped them. She claimed that it was mandatory to fill out the last name section for medical purposes. Naruto, taking his form wrote his last name on it and gave it back to her.

When she saw the name written on the document she almost started to laugh but instead asked, "Are you from The Land Uzumaki by any chance?"

When Naruto turned to look over at Sasuke he noticed Sasuke had already left. With a silent nod, Naruto said yes to the woman. The woman's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Do the King and Queen know that you are here, Naruto?" She asked.

He shook his head, no. She then said, "So you ran away. Kushina and Minato must be on the ends of their wits searching for you,"

"How do you know my parents?" The blonde Prince asked.

"I deliver all of the royal babies. I delivered you when you were born. I also delivered Prince Sasuke and Prince Itachi. Plus my ex-husband was once king and our child became king too." The doctor said proudly.

"Who's your child?" Naruto asked.

"Your father." The doctor said smiling.

Naruto took a step back. He felt ashamed he was meeting his grandmother for the 'first time' and yet he had run away and was now pregnant. He then said, "You're not going to tell my parents are you? I mean, I don't want them to think that badly of me."

Tsunade stayed quiet for a moment, then said softly, "How about this, we'll tell them further into the pregnancy?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly then said, "But I want to be the one that writes the letter and tells them everything."

Tsunade smirked. Then noticed the necklace he was wearing which made her smirk even grander. The woman said, "Fair enough. If the two of you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Sasuke saw the two exchanging some words and called to his lover. Naruto said farewell. The two got onto the mule once more and rode off.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

"Sasuke, I don't want to go back on the ship." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

Sasuke's free hand traveled to the boy's abdomen, soothing it, "Why not?"

"All the rocking makes me very nauseous." The blonde stated plainly.

Sasuke pulled on the mule's reins and stopped its movement. He needed to decide at that moment how far he would go for Naruto and their baby. He still had a chance to run away from it all. But the question was, did he want to after he had captured this boy?

The raven looked at Naruto, then, and smirked. "Dobe, my dad is the king of this land. I'll make sure you'll be fine."

(Time Lapse)

Coming close to the palace wall's entrance , a guard stopped them.

"The King is seeming no one so, please, leave." The guard said.

Sasuke smirked and said, "I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the land Uchiha and I have come to see my father on affairs that have been brought to my attention."

The guards all burst into laughter. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other, confused.

When the guards stopped laughing they said, "Prince Sasuke Uchiha, last I heard, became a cruel pirate in an attempt to rebel against his parents. Two pretty boys like yourselves wouldn't know anything about pirates. Why don't you two just run along home and hit on girls or something?"

The guards were started to run Sasuke's patience. Naruto was a bit calmer, somehow.

The guards then said, "You two seem persistent. What did you kids want to see the King for anyways?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto then said rudely, "Is there not a guard the King didn't hire that's not an ignorant bastard? Because if there is I'd like to talk to him."

The guards got defensive about the comment made by the blonde. They took out their weapons and got in an attack position. The raven did the same. He covered his pregnant blonde, and took down all the guards quickly. The two walked in with out a problem after that, until they got to the main entrance.

Knocking on the door, Sasuke asked the servants for entry. No one answered. The raven found this strange. All the servants knew him. Knocking down the door with force, Sasuke found all the servants hiding in the kitchen and was confused as to what was actually going on. He headed straight for what Naruto thought was the throne room. Quick on his feet, the blonde followed behind the Uchiha.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

Sasuke got down on one knee and said, "Father...I have done as you have asked."

Fugaku Uchiha turned around surprised to hear a familiar voice. When he saw his youngest son he felt multiple emotions at once. However, he kept a straight face the entire time.

"You have married a suitable spouse?" Fugaku was surprised. He didn't think his son would back a married man.

Sasuke nodded his head, "I have married my betrothed. It was a coincidence we met, actually. He was unhappy he was being forced into a marriage, just as I was. Unfortunate events occurred to us being together, but I've never regretted capturing his heart for myself. Father, we are expecting a child and I can't shelter him on the ship anymore. Will you please spare us my old room?"

Fugaku listened intently to everything his younger son said and then said, "Let me see your spouse."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, almost giving him a signal to walk into the room. When Naruto did appear in front of the room, Fugaku stood up in awe. His son had actually done his bidding.

"Your name?" Fugaku asked.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki of the land Uzumaki, sir." The blonde said also taking a knee.

"Is what my son says true...that you're pregnant?" The King asked, curiously.

Naruto smiled, "It's not what I say, it's what the doctor says sir. Sasuke and I went to see Baa-chan early this afternoon and she said I was pregnant."

The King smirked, "Tsunade is the best of the best. I have no doubt about her."

Sasuke then asked, "So may we stay father? It'll only be for these short 9 months or so.."

Fugaku thought about it then said, "Alright. The two of you may stay. However, I don't want any ruckus and such, understood?"

The two nodded.

Fugaku then said, "I've hired some new people you might not recognized Sasuke so make sure you read the list of employees. Same goes for you Naruto. And one last thing, you both will be staying in a guest suite. Those rooms are much larger than Sasuke's room and I'm sure the beds will be much more comfortable because they're brand new." the king practically announced.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other they new that for now this was going to be good experiences and that's all that mattered. Right?

A/N: Hi Everyone! I know I skipped last month's update but last month I was on vacation literally almost every weeekend so I got no time to do anything. Now that I've returned. I hope you like this chapter I will update most of my other stories soon too. My goal is to finish all my current stories by Christmas so hopefully that happens! :)


	8. Quarrel & The Great Announcement

**Captured**

**Warning: SasuNaru, KakaIru, maybe mpreg (idk), yaoi, Shonen-ai, &amp; other couples**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Chapter 8: Quarrel and The Great Announcment**

The two were now settled in there room, and Sasuke had no idea what he was going to say to his crew. The raven was improvising everything, he didn't mind though, he also didn't mind that the two were alone.

"'Suke...Sasuke." The raven suddenly heard his name being called and looked over at Naruto, who was living in reality.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied blandly.

"I was just thinking, what do you think the baby's going to be?" Naruto asked curiously, looking down at his feet.

Sasuke's eyebrows arched, "Isn't it still a really early to tell?"

Naruto shrugged, still looking down, "Maybe."

The raven didn't like how the blonde was staring at the floor. He wanted Naruto to look at his face. Closing the gap between them, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's chin and brought it close to his own. The blonde's cheeks heated, causing him to become even more embarrassed. However, the eye contact was inevitable. And so was they let each other's breaths become one. Warm lips lightly touched each other, at first, but the heat of the moment grabbed the two lovers and shook them. They were intertwined in each other's grasps. Kissing franticly like young virgins didn't seem to be enough.

In a matter of seconds the two were in the bed, nude. The blonde was laying while the Raven was on top of him. The two bodies had yet to connect, the Uzumaki was making whale noises.

"Beg for it." The Uchiha said his demeanor a bit on the mysterious side.

"Sasu, I want you." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke smirked, he felt like the king of the world. His member then penetrated the blonde easily, letting the boy feel all of him, all at once. Grabbing Naruto's hair with both hands, he kissed his panting, eye-squinted, blonde pregnant boy. He tilted his head up and down a bit to let the boy get the full extent of his kiss and when his lungs started to burn, he released. The raven's eyes turned back to look at Naruto and the boy looked like all he wanted was more. The blonde's nipples were no longer plump, his member was entirely aroused, so the Raven took the opportunity to start thrusting. Sasuke, then, let his hand softly glide on the boy's erection, allowing his to produce a multitude of moans. Knowing the end result, Naruto came quickly, all over his chest and abdomen, when his lover unexpectedly pressed on his slit. Knowing he could have held out longer but chose not to, Sasuke came right after Naruto.

When Sasuke took the time to lay next to Naruto, the blonde, staring up at the ceiling, said to Sasuke, "This felt different from last time."

The Raven grabbed his lover's hand and said, "Different how? Different good? Or different bad?"

"Well last time when you walk touch me it was like rain droplets on my skin, it was soft and felt good. But now it was like a rain storm. Every touch was intense, yet I liked it and I don't know why. It was like I wanted to be shocked by your lighting." Naruto said and smiled.

The Raven thought about what it could be and then said, "It's probably the baby. I mean the baby does make its mother's body more sensitive to touch."

Naruto smiled, let his eyes wander to Sasuke's face, and said, "The I guess it's the baby, for now."

Sasuke moved his lips closer to Naruto's face and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Using his weak hands and knees and feet, the raven got up. "Take a bath." Sasuke said, "I'll go announce to my crew the news."

Sasuke walked over to the dresser and opened other got out a robe, two new navy blue suites, two white button shirts, pants the same color as the suites and two threw the clothes onto the bed but took the robe and tossed it to his lover.

"You can come and go to the bathroom in that." Sasuke said causing Naruto to blush.

Sasuke then turned around and returned to his dresser. This time he returned his a pair of polished black dress shoes and two paired of socks.

"I'll polish your shoes later." Sasuke said and started to change into his formal attire.

"You look spiffy." Naruto said, while wearing his robe, when Sasuke was all dressed.

"And you look very sexy so I suggest you leave before we end up on the bed again." Sasuke said, while questioning himself wether he had been serious about it or not.

But Naruto had taken it seriously and left the room in a heartbeat, this caused Sasuke to smirk at himself. But when the Raven finished tying his laces, he left the room and headed for the main entrance.

"Sasuke." The young Uchiha stopped in his tracks and looked back when he heard his father's voice call out to him. He wanted to groan so badly but Sasuke knew he couldn't because his father had welcomed him and Naruto into the Uchiha home after so many years of being gone.

"Yes Father?" Sasuke replied as politely as he could.

"How is everything? Is it to your liking?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Wait until your mother gets home, she'll be happy to see you." Fugaku said.

Before Fugaku could say another word Sasuke said, "I saw her out at sea and I ran into Itachi."

Fugaku became livid then, "So that's where that boy's been! I had my suspicions but I didn't think he'd actually run off like..." Fugaku then stopped and looked at his youngest son, "What did your brother say to you Sasuke?"

"Why should it matter? He's happy and he's walking around and not in bed all the time." Sasuke said and gave a small smile.

Fugaku stiffened and decided to change the subject. He said, "Your spouse, the heir to the thrown of the Land of Uzumaki."

"What about him?" Sasuke questioned, he feel himself getting a bit harsher in his speech.

"He looks like very well-educated, very prestigious, young man. How old is he?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke was on the verge of laughter. But the Raven answered, "He's almost sixteen and father you don't know the first thing about Naruto."

"Don't I?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No you don't."

"Why a baby so young then and how? Don't take me for a fool, Sasuke." Fugaku asked.

Sasuke grit his teeth and spat out, "Why does it matter? Why does any of this matter! Naruto is a good, kind spouse and he's carrying your future grandchild. Can't you just be happy with that?"

"Now that your through with your tantrum are your going to answer my questions?" Fugaku said seriously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll answer all your question when mother gets home." After that was said, Sasuke left out the main entrance and headed towards the small port town, where his crew would be.

(Time Lapse)

When Iruka awoke he was resting against a palm tree. His eyes fluttered open to see a strange land, or at least, a land that wasn't his homeland. As the brunette gazed around, wide-eyed, he managed to stand up and started to take a look around.

Ten minutes went by and suddenly he saw someone he recognized. It was two of the Captain's pirates. When Iraka approached them, with caution, they smiled at him and greeted him.

"We never formally introduced ourselves, did we?" The brunette said offering his hand, "My name is Yamato, and I'm the medic of the ship. This is Kakashi, Sasuke's second-in-command."

Iruka shook his hand then asked, "My name is Iruka. Do you by any chance know where we are?"

"Sasuke's homeland, I believe." Yamato answered.

"I thought he-" Iruka started.

Before Iruka could finish, Kakashi interrupted him."Apparently, there's a man traveling here that can help Naruto control his power. Plus, Sasuke's father is the king and his mother is the queen. The two wouldn't reject, probably, there only heir to the throne left."

"Only heir? I thought there were two Uchiha heirs." Iruka said.

"Sasuke is the youngest. He has an older brother, Itachi, but the boy is severely ill. He might not live for much longer." Kakashi said.

Wanting to change the subject, Iruka said, "Where is he anyways, your Captain?"

"He'll be back soon. He was taking care of some business. Naruto went with him." Yamato replied.

Kakashi sensed something then, turned around, and smirked. "It's nice to see you again all dressed up fancy, Prince Sasuke."

Sasuke walked into the sandy, palm tree filled opening, where the other three stood. He smirked back at Kakashi. "It's nice to see your awake, Naruto's caretaker."

Iruka could believe what he was seeing. The Captain was no longer a pirate but now a nicely dressed prince."It's Iruka, sir."

"I don't need the formalities. Kakashi, let's go I have an announce to make." Sasuke said.

"So you're staying I presume?" Yamato asked.

Sasuke nodded and said, "My father is letting Naruto and I stay at his home. I'm sure if Kakashi and Iruka come, he will allow them to stay as well. Father enjoys having Kakashi around after all. I know a place where the crew can stay if you all want to enjoy this small vacation after one last mission."

Kakashi smirked and then said, "So you had a quarrel with your father, then? I believe Naruto is at home right?"

Sasuke nodded, "He was getting ready to bathe when I left him...I did quarrel with my father a bit, but he's asking too much of me too fast. We've never had the best relationship but he wanted to know everything. And I'm not sure I'm willing to give him all that information. I told him I'd tell him when mother arrived."

"A smart reply, but that means you are just avoiding the topic for a later time. The problem will come up again." Kakashi said.

"I know, but I'd rather talk when my mother is around. She's a bit more understanding and doesn't yell and threaten as much." Sasuke said and then continued, "Let's go tell the crew then...our great announcement."

**A/N: I'm really really really sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time! DX The college semester got really busy with homework and studying and now the holidays got me busy too. So I finally found time yesterday to write all of this so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) I'm going to try to publish more this semester, that's my goal so cross your fingers that I do :3**


End file.
